A Loving Mother, A Perfect Wife
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Shayera receives some unexpected visitors the day of her anniversary. AU After Starcrossed, DCAU. T for Innuendo and some language. One-Shot. Complete.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Justice League**

**This is a One-Shot. And I have no plans to continue. That said, this is a, hopefully, unique take on the Vegas Vacation Challenge.**

000000000000000000000000000

Ten years...it had been ten years since Shayera had lest the Justice League.

Ten years since Shayera had used her mace for anything other than training or a sparing match.

Ten years since Shayera had even seen all but one of her former comrades in person.

Now, the three of the other founding members of the Justice League were standing on her front porch. Superman, Flash, and John Stewart, the current Green Lantern of Earth's sector...who also happened to be her ex boyfriend.

The Thanagarian debated not opening the door...

"I know you're in there Shayera," Superman called out, not unkindly but loud enough to ensure she heard. "I can see you."

Damn him...and his X-Ray vision.

Sighing, the redhead opened the door. "What do you want?" she asked, sounding more defeated than hostile. She regretted a lot in her life. By far, her biggest regret was her deception and betrayal of the six people standing before her. Even if she'd ultimately betrayed her own people to help them.

She still had trouble with all the betrayal she had done in her past, despite some rather hard heart-to-heart talks with her husband.

Only Superman was looking at her face...of course, he'd likely already seen her swollen stomach through the walls. Flash and John had looks of surprising on their faces as they looked at her stomach.

Superman sighed. "Can we come in?"

Her green eyes narrowed. She couldn't stop them if they truly wanted to come in, not in her current state. And she wasn't about to risk her unborn child stopping them. Stepping out of the doorway, she asked, "Do I have a choice?"

"Of course you do," Superman assured her, not yet stepping into the house. "It's you're house."

The redhead merely raised an eyebrow. Leaving the door open, she walked back into the house. Just because she was pregnant, didn't mean there wasn't stuff to get done, especially with a six-year old girl who had wings as a daughter. That and today was her anniversary, and she fully intended to surprise her husband with dinner.

He normally cooked, being far better at it than Shayera.

Shayera had already dropped her daughter off with her godmothers for the night. And while she couldn't exactly dress too sexy, thanks to being seven months pregnant, she still intended to celebrate her anniversary with her husband when he got home from work. If all went as planned, dinner would simply be the first part of her celebrations.

Assuming this interruption didn't cause her to fall behind, or forget her place...she was cooking from a cookbook after-all.

Walking back to the kitchen, Shayera ignored her former comrades as they followed her, no doubt looking around the house at the pictures and other nick-knacks. Going over to the counter where the cookbook sat, she was annoyed to find the pages had flipped while she was away.

She had to find the treacle tart recipe again.

As she flipped through the books, she commented, "You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

"We wanted to see you," Flash...Wally, answered with a grin. It faded slightly as he admitted, "I missed you Shay."

That, the former hero could believe. Outside of John...Wally had been the one she had been closest to. He was like the annoying and endearing little brother you couldn't stand most of the time, but would be there whenever you needed to cheer you up or bust some heads. She'd almost gotten in contact with him a few times over the past decade...but she couldn't bring herself to.

She didn't want to know if he'd been one of the ones to vote for her expulsion from the League, even if she never gave the others the chance to expel her when she quit. Just because she had reconnected with Diana didn't mean their relationship wasn't still rocky. Hell, Shayera doubted they'd even have a friendly relationship if it weren't for her husband and Luna.

The Amazon Princess knew how to hold a grudge, but she loved Luna. And Luna was her husbands little sister for all intents and purposes, so Diana had, however reluctantly, set aside her grudge with Shayera for Luna. By the time Lily, Shayera's daughter, had been born, they'd rebuilt their relationship enough that there was no hesitation when Shayera offered, and Diana accepted, being her godmother.

Luna hadn't minded, Diana was her wife after-all. Though she was already promised that she would be the godmother for the child Shayera was currently carrying.

"I missed you too Wally," Shayera admitted, looking over her shoulder at the speedster. She then, having found her pager, looked back at Kal, Superman, and John. "And you two?"

Kal held up his hands. "While I am glad to see you, I got roped into this," he admitted. Smiling at her, he added, "Diana's kept me updated about you. I figured since you were happy...it would be best to let you be. Diana's shared some pictures of Lily...you have a beautiful daughter. These two however...they overheard Me and Diana talking, and realized we knew where you were. They asked me to bring them."

"I wish you..."

"You're married?" John interrupted, sounding upset.

"Happily, if you couldn't tell," The redhead replied back, gesturing to her swollen stomach.

She watched as John clenched his fist...before turning and walking away. A few moments later, Kal sighed, fingers reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry about that. John...is still in love with you."

"Really?" Shayera asked somewhat disbelievingly. "We haven't even seen each other in ten years."

"Really," Wally explained. "His feelings for you...well, he was engaged to Vixen, but she couldn't live with being in your shadow. She's living with Zatanna now."

Shayera snorted in amusement.

Wally zoomed over to sit at one of the bar-stools next to the kitchen island. "So, I have to know. How'd you meet your husband? What's he like? Does he treat you well?" he asked rapidly.

"I don't know why, but it still amazes me you can get all that out in one breath," the Thanagarian replied with amusement.

"Me too," Clark admitted. "And I can do the same thing."Though I will admit...I'm curious as well. Diana's never filled me in on the details. She just said you and she got married in a double ceremony."

That did draw a laugh from Shayera. "It doesn't surprise me that she didn't share details...we were both drunk out of our minds at the time."

"Really?" Wally asked.

The redhead nodded. "I had made my way to Las Vegas after I left the League. And I wasn't exactly in the best frame of mind. I still felt the weight of my various betrayals, and I got blackout drunk. From what I understand, Diana had gone to Vegas at Zatanna's suggestion, to loosen up and relax after Bruce rejected her advances again. I don't know how I met up with her, or what she drank to get get drunk however." she explained. "Harry, my husband, had been dragged to Vegas by his best friend, Luna. Luna is...I don't know if you've met her since she's Diana's wife?"

Both men shook their heads.

"Luna's a force of nature," Shayera continued. "It's hard to describe her, or her methods, but she is usually right in the end. She's not just my husband's best friend, they see each other as siblings, have even legally adopted each other as such. Luna felt Harry needed a vacation, and she got him drunk as well. At some point after this, the two of them met up with me and Diana, Luna being the only sober one among us." She grinned lightly, "I suspect it was Luna who suggested it, though I've not gotten a straight answer from her to this day. At some point we went to a wedding chapel and, in a double ceremony, Luna married Diana, and I married Harry. The next morning, we found out that Harry broke the bank at the MGM Grand, and stopped a robbery in progress at the Bellagio. In thanks, the four of us were given a massive suite for the week."

"The next morning, I woke up, hungover, naked, with a naked man I didn't recognize in bed with me, a wedding band on my finger, and an ache that made it more than obvious what we had done the night before." Shayera didn't mention the ache had been in more than one place. "Needless to say, I wasn't too happy. It was only Luna's intervention that kept me from lashing out at Harry, her timing was perfect for that by the way. It was only after I had gotten dressed and showered, and went out into the shared living area of the Suite that I saw Diana. Luna had, with little help from Harry due to his own hangover, explained what had happened the night before. Most importantly, she explained two important facts. Her and Harry were a witch and wizard, respectively. And, though he was dressed as Elvis, the man that married us was a wizard himself, and had performed a magically binding marriage ceremony for us."

Flash raised his hand. "What exactly does that mean?" he asked.

Superman rolled his eyes, but answered for Shayera. "It means that magic itself enforce the marriage. Couples bound by magic in marriage are unable to get physically aroused if they try to be intimate with anyone else. They also cannot willingly harm or betray their spouse. Most importantly, you can only be magically bound to someone in such a way once, and once done, it's for life."

At the shocked expressions he received from both of the others in the room, Kal shrugged. With a small smirk, he explained, "Diana wouldn't explain it to me, so I asked Zatanna."

"Anyway, that's how I married Harry," Shayera explained. "I actually came to love him not long after. He helped me get over a lot of doubts about myself. A lot are still there, but he taught me to live again."

The love in her voice was clear in her voice as she added the last part.

Not long after, and with a promise to stay in touch, the two hero's left Shayera's home, and she resumed baking the desert for her anniversary dinner. She still had a dinner to make as well.

000000000000000000000000000

Later that night, a naked and sweaty Shayera collapsed beside her husband, as the two cuddled close together, or at least as close as they could with Shayera's pregnant belly in the way.

"I'm still horny," Shayera complained, already half-asleep.

Chuckling, her husband merely leaned over to kiss her forehead. He had no trouble believing his wife was still horny. The two of them had a very active sex life to begin with. The fact that this was their anniversary, as well as her pregnancy hormones, only made Shayera more aroused.

Unfortunately, his wife's pregnancy also tired her out quicker than normal.

"Go to sleep love," Harry assured his wife. "Luna and Diana have Lily until noon, we'll have plenty of time in the morning to make love."

"I don wanna make love," Shayera murmured, obviously fighting the battle to stay awake. "I wanna fuck."

She was asleep, lightly snoring, before Harry could reply anymore. Harry simply held her for several minutes, before climbing out of bed. Since it was still early in the night, for Harry at least, he decided that he'd put on his boxers and go downstairs and clean up the dishes from their dinner.

Shayera had done an excellent job. While the Steak's she'd cooked had been a but more on the well done side, they weren't burnt. And the treacle tart...it may be because his wife, who rarely cooked, had made his favorite dessert from scratch, but it was the best Treacle Tart he'd ever had.

He was just putting the last dish in the drying rack, when the phone rang.

Knowing only one person would call this late at night, Harry was genuinely surprised when after saying Hello, it was Diana and not Luna who greeted him.

"_Harry...What do I do?"_

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused and a little worried since his little girl was staying with the amazon and her wife.

"_What do I do?!_" Diana repeated.

Harry took a breath, both to calm himself and to gather his thoughts. "Diana, take a breath. In, hold it...and out. In, hold it...and out. Now, tell me, what is the problem? I can't help you if you don't actually explain what the problem is."

"_We put Lily to bed a couple of hours ago," _the Amazon Princess explained through the phone. "_Luna and I decided to watch a movie afterward. After the movie...Luna told me she's pregnant!"_

Knowing that their marriage vows would prevent Luna having a child with anyone other than Diana, Harry smiled. Luna had mentioned to him before how she was researching ways for her and Diana to have their own child, she obviously had succeeded. "Congratulations," he told her.

"_I don't need congratulations! Luna's pregnant! WHAT THE HADES DO I DO!"_ Harry held the phone away from his ear, wincing at the volume as Diana yelled at him.

"Don't yell in my ear for one!" Harry reprimanded.

"_Sorry. In case you haven;t noticed, I'm just panicking over here!" _the woman growled.

"And why are you panicking?"

"_I was the last kid on Themiscyra, I have no idea how to be a mother!"_

"Well, it's not that much different from being a godmother...except the kid is yours, and with you most of the time." Harry paused as a thought crossed his mind. "You didn't freak out when Luna told you...did you?"

"_No. I'm scared, not stupid. I'm not even home right now, I'm calling you from the Watchtower so Luna doesn't see or hear this_."

"Oh Merlin," Harry groaned. "You do realize Luna has surveillance spells in your room on the Watchtower. She put them there after you tried hiding the injury you got from Cheetah by staying there so that she'd know you were actually okay and just trying not to worry her when you stayed there."

…

…

"Diana?"

….

….

"Diana?!" Harry repeated, no getting worried.

"_Diana can't answer right now," _the dreamy voice of Luna answered. _"I tied her to the bed."_

The wizard chuckled. "I take it you're planning to reassure her she'll be a good mother?"

"_Of course...it's my duty as Diana's wife to ensure her mental, physical, and sexual well-being. Don't worry about Lily," _Luna assured him. "_I made sure to place monitoring spells on her before I chased after Diana. We'll see you when you pick her up in the morning. Happy anniversary Harry, and please don;t tell Shayera about my pregnancy yet. I want to surprise her when I ask her to be godmother."_

"I promise, not a word from me," He assured his sister in all but blood with a grin. "Take care of your wife."

"_I'd tell you the same, but I suspect you already have," _Luna told him, right before she hung up.

Harry laughed as he hung the phone up.

He quickly grabbed the anniversary gift he hadn't had the chance to give to Shayera after dinner, and frankly with how randy she was it was a miracle they made it through dinner, before making his way back upstairs. Back in his bedroom, be placed the box on Shayera's bedside table so she'd see it when she woke up. Inside the box was a silver bracelet that was engraved with the message: _A loving Mother, A perfect Wife. Love Harry._

Removing his boxers, Harry slipped back under the covers with his sleeping wife. Giving her one last kiss to her forehead, he gently pulled her into his arms, falling asleep to her gentle breathing.

000000000000000000000000000

**Please Review, and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), and the Stories I have up for Adoption Under the Title: **_**Please Adopt Me!**_


End file.
